


A Worked Shoot

by SapphoIsBurning



Series: Demons & dirtbags & darlings & dears [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Finn/Sami relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Not sure whether to tag this a threesome or not, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Polyamory, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go on, Sami,” Finn said through the phone. “You said you wanted to have a threesome.”</p><p>“Do three-way-calls even count?” Sami squeaked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Worked Shoot

“Tell me what you want,” Finn said into the phone. “Tell me what you’ve always wanted.”

“I don’t know, Finn,” Sami demurred. He lay back on a stack of hotel pillows at a dive in El Paso. Dean went for a late beer run, but he said he would take his time.

“Tell me, now.” Finn used That Voice. Sami wasn’t sure what it was but Finn had a commanding way about him that just made Sami want to obey. It was like it unlocked something in him, let him do whatever it was he had a hangup about. Sami liked to do what he was told.

“I want to have sex in a car, in a crowded parking lot. I want to give you a blowjob and steam up the windows. I want to do it while there are people around so we have to be really quiet.”

“Or we could be loud,” Finn purred. Sami put him on speakerphone.

“We could be loud,” Sami gasped. He reached inside his jeans. His belt was already unbuckled and his pants were hanging open slightly. As he grasped a hold of himself his belt buckle jangled against the bed like it wanted to give him away.

“There you are, love. You’re takin’ yourself in hand, I know you are.”

“Yeah.” Sami took a deep breath and held it for a minute, feeling the room swirl before he let it out.

“What else do you want to do? What do you want me to do to you? You know I’d do anything for you, love.”

“I’ve never...” Sami’s eyes snapped shut. “I’ve never had a threesome.”

Finn was silent for a moment on the other line and Sami’s heart sped up.

“Sorry!” Sami said. “I didn’t mean to, um, I didn’t mean—”

“Shh, Sami, darlin’, I’m just surprised and a bit turned on to be quite honest. I didn’t think you had it in you, didn’t I? You always prove me wrong, Sami, oh you always do.” Sami heard rustling on the other end of the line.

“Oh,” Sami said. “Oh.” He jerked himself harder. “Well. I’ve always wanted to, um.” He gulped. “You know, from both ends.”

“Ah, you want to be spit roasted, don’t you, you beautiful boy, oh I’ll spear you so good the fella on the other end will feel it, won’t he?” Sami could hear skin slapping on skin now, for sure.

Finn went on. “Ah, I’d love to watch you take it. I’ll pull your hair while you suck the other bloke off and make him talk to me about it, wouldn’t I?”

Sami flopped back on the bed, feeling boneless with excitement and need. He abused himself harder, just wanting to come now so he could fall asleep and dream of their big plans.

Three knocks came at the door. “Zayn, I’m coming in,” Dean said. Sami sat bolt upright and stuffed himself quickly back into his jeans, trying to zip them up without injuring himself.

Dean barged in, but Finn wasn’t done. “Oh yeah,” Finn said, “I’ll double-team you with whoever you want. Maybe that Dean Ambrose. I know how you look at him when you’re in the ring. It’s alright, I think I like the look of him. Bet he’d like the taste of my cock as well, wouldn’t he?”

Sami was too embarrassed to move. He reached for the phone but it slipped out of his hands and flew up in the air over the bed, landing on the floor with a thunk.

Dean set his six-pack down on the dresser. He calmly picked up the phone and handed it back to Sami. “Geez you guys, I thought you’d never ask,” he said, cracking a beer.

There was a long pause, so much that Sami hoped the phone had hung up or cut off when he dropped it.

“You takin’ good care of my boy, Ambrose?” Finn asked.

“Real good,” Dean said. He took a long swig of the beer and set it back down. “Think I interrupted something, though. Tell him to get back to it, eh?”

Sami’s eyes got wide. Dean met his gaze and winked.

“Go on, Sami,” Finn said through the phone. “You said you wanted to have a threesome.”

“Do three-way-calls even count?” Sami squeaked.

Dean shook his head. “S’not like you haven’t jacked it while you thought I was asleep. Nothing I haven’t at least  _ heard  _ before.”

Sami’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m so sorry—”

“Sami, do what I told you and finish for the nice man. Maybe he’ll help you if you let him,” drawled Finn. There was a rustle of blankets into the phone from his end. “I know I’m going to.”

Something about the way Finn said it made Sami unclench.

The thing was, Sami had thought about it. A lot. He really liked Dean, wanted to be seen by Dean, noticed. But he had only had practice making his fantasies reality in the time since he started dating Finn. Finn was teaching him how to ask for things, even if they seemed dirty or weird, as long as he really wanted them.

“You sure this is okay with both of you guys?” Sami asked one last time. His cock throbbed inside his pants.

“Are you kidding? I won $5 on a scratch-off, the Reds won, this night just keeps getting better and better.” Dean took off his baseball cap and threw it on the bed. He sat down across from Sami.

“Go on,” Finn groaned. Sami turned the volume on the speaker up and set the phone on the small dresser between the two beds. He looked up at Dean who was smiling out of one side of his mouth and bouncing his leg up and down with nervous energy.

Sami bit his lip and undid his jeans again, tugging them down and taking his boxers down with them. With a flirtatious glance at Dean, he took them all the way off. His dick hung hard between his thighs. He stroked it firmly, the collision of skin on skin echoing in the hotel room. It was hot in the room all of a sudden, too hot. Sami felt sweat run down the back of his neck.

Dean licked his lips and palmed his own dick through his pants. “Nice,” he said, ogling Sami’s cock.

“Tell me what he’s doing,” Finn said on the other line.

“Your boy dropped his pants and now he’s really going for the five-knuckle shuffle,” Dean said.

Sami stopped to laugh and groan. “You can’t call it that!”

“Can I call it dirty deeds?” Dean asked.

“Oh my god,” said Finn.

“If you’re going to call it dirty deeds, you have to come over here and help,” Sami said, throwing up his arms.

Dean nodded agreeably and got up.

“Wait, really?” Sami said.

“Uh, yeah,” said Dean.

“Either put me on Facetime or explain,” Finn said.

“I’m going to suck your boyfriend’s cock,” Dean said, crawling up onto the bed.

Sami gasped a breath.

“Well, that will shut him up,” Finn laughed. There was a shuffling noise on the phone. “I’m getting a snack, this might take a while.”

“I thought you were like desperate to come!” Sami said.

“Oh Sami, love, you know some of that is just for effect. It’s phone sex, you have to sell your orgasms harder.”

Sami stuck out his bottom lip. “I’m not selling anything! God, I’m rock hard and you’re getting up to get chips?”

Dean rolled his eyes and spit in his hand. He gave Sami a few firm strokes with his fist, which got his attention, and then dove down to get to work with his mouth. He licked a circle around the head before sucking the tip into his mouth and humming. Sami took a shuddery, loud breath.

“Sami? You got quiet all of a sudden. You have to tell me what’s happening.”

“Well, Dean’s blowing me right now, is that a good enough status update? Oh god, like that...” Dean did something with his tongue that sent shivers up from the base of Sami’s spine.

“Tell me what it feels like, love.”

“Feels good. Wet, it’s wet. He’s touching my balls, oh god, the way he looks, the way you look. Dean, you are amazing. You are sexy as hell, this is great. I love seeing you like this, Finn, you have to see him like this sometime.” Dean’s cheeks hollowed out as he sucked Sami’s brain out through his dick, or tried.

“I’d like that,” Finn said quietly.

Dean slid off Sami with a wet pop. “What are you doing over there?” he said over-loud so the phone would pick him up.

“Eating Cool Ranch Doritos, naked in the kitchen.”

“The blinds better be closed,” Sami said, a flash of worry crossing his face.

“Might be hotter if they aren’t,” Dean said. “And who knows, he could be making this up.”

Sami rolled his eyes, but paused in a moment of recognition.

Dean lowered his voice. “Phone sex is always kind of a work. A worked shoot at best.”

“We can say whatever we want,” Sami whispered.

“Yes.”

“Finn, oh god, he’s got me pinned to the bed!” Sami shouted. “How did that happen!” He shifted his hips to thump the headboard against the wall. “Oh, Dean, what are you doing?”

Dean caught on quickly. “Something I should have done a long time ago.” He thwacked his hand against the table.

“What was that?” Finn said.

“Oh god, yes!” Sami shouted. “Harder, just like that!” He bounced up and down on the bed.

“Don’t oversell it, kid,” Dean said softly. Dean took his own zipper down and pulled his cock out of his jeans. “Mind if I work us both?”

“Yes, do it!” Sami shouted, while making eye contact with Dean and nodding.

Dean wrapped his fist around both of their cocks and began to stroke up and down while thrusting with his hips. Sami’s cock was still wet with his saliva and they slid against each other. Dean’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head.

“Oh, Finn, I wish you were here to see this, you wouldn’t believe what he’s doing! He’s going to...in there? No, you can’t...oh yes!” Dean fell forward on top of Sami, who put his arms around Dean and shifted his hips so the bed would thump against the wall as they moved.

“Cowboy up,” Dean growled.

“So that’s...what dirty deeds...really means!” Sami said, gasping and sputtering for the sound effect, putting on a performance for Finn but also grinding up against Dean’s cock and hand. He put his own hand on top of Dean’s, the two of them jerking each other in unison.

“Dammit, fuck,” Dean swore.

“Let me show you what we call the Great White North,” Sami said somehow without laughing.

“Give me that Socialized Medicine,” Dean groaned.

Then Sami laughed, but the twisting of Dean’s hand over the head of his cock and the friction and the tension brought him to the peak of his pleasure and he stared to come, pulsing and dribbling over both of their hands. Dean’s eyes went wide and he grinned and tightened his grip, and a few hard strokes later he was coming too. They both moaned and howled for dramatic effect, but it felt good to cut loose and yell along with their orgasms.

“What’s going  _ on _ over there?” Finn asked when they had quieted down.

“Don’t you wish you knew,” Dean said. He wiped his hand on the bed and grabbed the phone. “Balor, I made your boyfriend come screaming my name.” He grinned. Sami smiled too in a state of post-orgasm bliss. “Think real hard about that while you finish yourself off. Think about what we’re all going to do to each other the next time the three of us are in the same place. Shit’s gonna get real gay, and it better be fucking soon.” As Dean said this ferociously, Sami’s eyes got wide.

“God, I hope so,” Finn said, awed.

“But right now, I’m going to clean up your boyfriend, kiss him, and put him to bed.”

“He likes being the little spoon,” Finn replied.

“Good night, Finn,” Sami said. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Dean hit a button to end the call, then got up. He came back a minute later, finishing the last of the beer he had opened and carrying a warm, wet washcloth.  He ran the rag over everywhere on their bodies he could find that had gotten sticky, and tossed the empty can away.

“Said something about a kiss,” Sami piped up.

“I did, didn’t I.” Dean pulled his tee shirt off over his head and tugged at Sami’s. Once they were all the way undressed, Dean crawled closer and tipped Sami’s chin up to meet his eyes. Without speaking anymore, he drew Sami into a deep, hungry kiss.

Pulling away, Dean crawled past Sami into the bed and burrowed in behind him. “This is the best part. I miss having somebody to do this with,” Dean said, wrapping his right arm over Sami’s waist and pulling him close.

“Yeah,” Sami sighed, nestling in and breathing in the bright, warm smell of the other man. “Have you really wanted to do this all along?”

Dean huffed. “You’re a good guy. I like to take care of my friends. Glad you’re on board for my kind of fun, if you know what I’m sayin.”

“You’re going to have to come to Orlando and see our kind of fun,” Sami laughed. “It involves sixty foot lengths of rope and elaborate electronics, at least lately.”

Dean stroked Sami’s chest absentmindedly. “That shit’s nice, but nothing beats a straight-up deep-dicking.”

“Mmm,” Sami hummed noncommittally and sank down further into the pillow. “Even sleep?”

“Sleep’s pretty great,” Dean murmurred, but before they could decide whether sleep or sex was more fun, they were both out, clutching each other in the hot Texas night.

  
  



End file.
